Tofu Turkeys, Mistletoe, and Hissy Fits
by the-science-of-corruption
Summary: The Aang Gang have a Christmas party! It's a modern world, but they still have their bendabilities. Who knew mistletoe could cause such trouble for a certain young man...  NO, I WON'T TELL YOU WHO I SHIP! Read and review, did I do Sokka well? He was hard.


**Hey, Everyone! This is a fic that I originally wrote for Fullmetal Alchemist, but I wanted a fic for Avatar: The Last Airbender. So I twisted a few things, and this was born. Hope you like it!**

**A modern world. They still have their bendabilities, cuz I think I'd be pretty boring without them. Pretty much a selfish indulgence on my part.**

**

* * *

**

"Merry Christmas!" Katara pulls the door open. There stands Aang, a Santa hat placed lopsided on his bald head, 20 presents balanced in his arms.

"Merry Christmas, Katara!" Aang grins. "Um, where should I put these?"

"Under the tree in the living room. Here, let me help," Once Aang is successfully inside, Katara takes half of the presents and leads him into the living room.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Sokka jumps at Aang, causing him to drop his presents. Katara giggles as she places the presents under the tree.

"Geez, Sokka! What is in that cup you're holding?" Aang asks, picking up his presents and stowing them in their place.

"I dunno," Sokka hiccups, "I got it from Toph." The blind girl is giggling across the room.

"Why?" Aang sighs.

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Twinkletoes." She says, smiling.

"So, did you actually wear shoes today?" Aang looks down at her bare feet. "It's pretty cold outside."

"SHE made me wear boots outside!" Toph points accusingly at Katara. "She even went to my house and brought me here to make sure I wore these ridiculous boots. I couldn't see a thing!" Aang smiles and gives Katara a thumbs-up behind his back.

"I SAW THAT!" Toph pokes Aang in the chest. "Go away!" She punches his shoulder. Aang flinches, and timidly shuffles away.

"AAAAAH!" Sokka screams from across the room. Everyone looks at him. "THERE'S A BUG ON THE WINDOW!" He points at the window, where a tiny fire beetle is crawling around in dizzy circles. The rest of the room's occupants look away unconcernedly.

"Dinner!" Suki swings open the doors to the dining room, where a beautiful array of scrumptious-looking (A/N: LOVE that word!) food awaits them on the six-person table. Sokka rushes in, followed by Aang, Toph, and Katara, and Zuko last. His hair is in its usual mess, he didn't bother putting it up in a bun. Besides, the young Firelord likes it better that way. (A/N: Me too, ZuZu)

"Who's going to carve the turkey?" Katara asks. She looks at Suki, who looks at Sokka, who continues making a volcano out of his mashes potatoes, then she looks at Aang, who looks at Zuko, who looks at Toph.

"Well?" She says, obviously not seeing what just happened, "Who's going to cut it?"

"Zuko, you should probably do it," Katara puts in, "You are the oldest, anyway."

"But I have no idea how to even begin to cut this thing!" Zuko gestures at the bird. "It's not required of the Firelord to know how to carve a turkey!"

"He has a point," Toph adds.

"KA-BOOM!" goes Sokka, "DIE, FIRELORD OZI!" Gravy is 'erupting' down his 'volcano'. Everyone stares at him. He is unconcerned by the spectacle he is making of himself.

"W-well, technically, I'm the oldest," Aang says, "But I'm not even going to eat the thing."

"Aang, it's a tofu turkey," Katara says. Now it's her turn to be stared at.

"I-I'm not really hungry," Toph says.

"Me neither," adds Zuko.

"Nor I," says Suki

"Yeah," mutters Aang.

"Fine!" says Katara

"KA-BOOM!" goes Sokka.

* * *

+++Later, after dinner+++

"I still can't believe you did that to me!" Sokka huffs and crosses his arms.

"It was funny! Besides, it wore off after an hour, right?" Toph says.

"Yeah, it really was funny! Lighten up, Sokka!" Aang grins.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE!" Sokka points at Aang, glaring.

"Awww, is poor Sokka getting teased by big bad Toph again?" Suki imitates the kind of voice you'd use to talk to babies.

Sokka sniffs and hugs Suki. "Yes. Make her stop teasing!" Everyone laughs, causing Sokka to smile in spite of himself.

"Well, you seem in a good mood," Toph tells Zuko.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zuko furrows his brow.

"Well, before you were all DARK AND DEPRESSED." She imitates a bear, 'claws' raised above her head. "But now you seem, I don't know, kinda smiley. Like your uncle."

"Um, is that supposed to make me feel good?" Zuko wonders.

"It was just an observation." Toph shrugs

"Yeah, Zuko, you really seem to have cheered." Katara comes over next to him.

"Well, it's the holidays, I guess. Wouldn't that make anyone happy?" Zuko gives a shy smile.

"True, that." Aang grins.

"Yep," says Toph.

"I know I'm cheered," Sokka kisses Suki on the cheek and puts his arm around her shoulders. Suki giggles.

"Happiness is not the only thing in the air." Suki smiles. "Romance is, too. Especially for two certain young people residing under the mistletoe." Sokka, Zuko, Katara, and Aang all look at the person next to them (A/N: Well, if you MUST know, Sokka's by Suki, Zuko's by Katara, and Aang's by Toph), and then up at the ceiling.

Toph merely steps away from the group, holds out her hand and says, "He who touches me dies a painful death."

"Oo-oo-oo! Zuko and Katara!" Sokka coos. The two look at each other, both turning as bright a red as Zuko's scar. Aang frowns, stepping away. Toph grins. She chants, "Zuko, Zuko, Zuko, Zuko, Zuko, Zuko," and is soon joined by Sokka and Suki. This only causes the pair to turn an even darker shade of red. Aang merely looks at the ground, wishing to disappear into the carpet. "ZUKO! ZUKO! ZUKO!" Katara nervously glances at Aang, but he is examining the floor.

Zuko, still blushing furiously, gently cups his hand on Katara's chin, tilts her head up slightly, and kisses her. Both their eyes are closed. Suki, Sokka, and Toph cheer.

Aang turns nearly as red himself. He tries to tear his eyes away, but they are fixated on one spot: Katara's lips tenderly embracing Zuko's. Again he pleads with the floor to swallow him up. He backs out of the room and into the dark hallway. Aang leans up against the wall, his eyes shut, trying to rid himself of the terrible picture, but it remains burned in his mind.

Back in the room, Zuko and Katara separate, sporting matching red faces.

_His lips were… soft._

_Her lips were… soft._

They glance at each other and look away. Sokka notices Aang is gone from the room. He shrugs his arm off Suki and walks into the hallway. Only he noticed the uncomfortable look on Aang's face, which was, to Sokka, rather amusing.

"Hey, green-eyed monster." Sokka smirks.

"What do you want," Aang says flatly.

"Oh, I was just wondering how much you were interested in my sister."

"What did you say?" Aang looks at Sokka, glaring.

"Well, it was totally obvious that you were jealous of Zuko kissing Katara!" Sokka punches him on the shoulder. That did it!

"I-AM-NOT-**JEALOUS!**" Aang uses his staff to airbend a whirlwind at Sokka, sending him flying down the hallway.

Toph, Suki, Katara and Zuko stick their heads into the hallway. They look at Sokka, laying on the ground at the other end of the hall, then at Aang, his staff pointed at Sokka.

"What happened?" Suki asked.

"NOTHING." Aang glances once at Katara, who catches his eye with a look of confusion. He turns around and stalks off towards the bathroom.

Katara looks up at Zuko, whose head is over hers. "What do you think was wrong with him?"

"No idea," he replies, still staring after Aang.

"Hey Toph," Sokka croaks from his spot.

"Yeah?" She replies, not looking at him, but at where Aang disappeared.

"Do you have anymore of that juice?"

_Fin._

_

* * *

_

**So? Love it? Hate it? Want more? Any critcism is welcome! Really! Tell me what a terrible job I did!**

**No, I'm actually not going to tell you who I ship, so don't ask.**


End file.
